


Late Night Buses

by SweetLittleBoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, M/M, Minor Injuries, Side Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Vampire Bites, Vampire Jeonghan, Vampire Ming Hao, more tags will be added, vampire jun, vampire powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLittleBoo/pseuds/SweetLittleBoo
Summary: “What’s your name?” The mystery boy asked. His voice filled Joshua’s head, almost leaving him dizzy as he got lost in his eyes.“Joshua Hong” he said absently, silently cursing himself for answering.The boy nodded and moved his face closer to Joshua’s “can I come in. Joshua Hong?” He asked him, dragging out his name. He ran his hand down Joshua’s arm, resting it on top of Joshua’s hand on the handle.~~~~~Joshua is just trying his best to get through his last year of college, when his very own vampire wrecking balls into his life.





	1. One missed bus can really change everything

“Wait! No stop!... Fucker…” Joshua slowed his panicked run to a stop as he watched the last bus of the night race down the empty street. He lets his head roll back with a sigh as he fished his phone from the depths of his jacket pocket. He pressed his thumb to the home button only to have the screen remain black. “Of course…” he mumbled and looked around as he planned his next course of action.

That would have been Joshua’s second bus on his journey home from Seungcheol’s apartment. Normally going between the two buses wasn’t a problem, but the ever growing snow storm had slowed his first bus down just enough to miss his second bus. Just his luck.

Joshua turned to look in the direction of his friends apartment and considered walking back to it. The walk there would be shorter then walking to his own home, but he remembered the looks Seungcheol and Jihoon were giving each other before he left and figured the long walk home wouldn’t be so bad. 

As he walked down the street Joshua busied himself by planning out his weekend. On Monday he would have a essay due, so that’s one thing to add to the to-do list. If memory serves him right there should be something else due later in the week. If his phone wasn’t dead he could look it up but that wasn’t happening. The more he grew distracted the less he noticed his surroundings. He knew these streets to well to worry about getting lost, but as he sauntered down the lonely sidewalk something from the corner of his eye snapped him out of his self inflicted trance. He stopped and peered down the alley that branched off of the street he was on. 

Just down the alley a boy slightly shorter then himself stumbled down the walkway, he was leaning against the wall in a sad attempt to keep himself upright. Strangely enough he didn’t have any kind of winter apparel on.

Normally Joshua would just assume he was drunk and move on, but a sickening stench of copper assaulted his senses and a panic slowly set in. He looked around for the source and found it to be a deep cut in the shorter boys side. Dark red blood dripped off of him and down his leg onto the fresh snow, dying it a deep crimson red. Joshua opened his mouth to speak, or scream honestly, but as his eyes met the strangers he felt his head go hazy.

“I need you to take me home…” the boy said with laboured breaths. He stumbled towards Joshua, once close enough he caresses his face with his clean hand “take me to your house” the boy said almost begging. He was close enough for the clouds of his breath tickled Joshua’s face, the same copper smell lingering on them as well.

Despite his best judgement Joshua nodded and wrapped the slightly shorter boys arm around his shoulders to help him walk. In his head he tried to rationalize what was going on and why he was taking this possibly dangerous man home, but whenever he started to doubt what he was doing he would lose his train of thought. Even when he did start to question himself again, he would always feel a need to help the stranger.

As they walked he could feel the man's blood dripping down his own pant leg. He couldn’t understand how after losing so much blood he could still stand, let alone walk. He wanted so desperately to looked at stranger, but each time he so much as glanced at him he could feel the fog closing further around his vision. Though what he did manage to see from his peeks only tempted him to look more. Light blond hair framed a face that must be carved from marble. Try as he might, Joshua couldn’t spot a single imperfections on his smooth skin, he had cheek bones any model would be jealous of, and his eyes, god his eyes. As stunning as he was though Joshua could feel a danger to him. It was as if his beauty was only a warning to an underlying threat. Again he tried considered the danger he might be in, but the fog in his head silenced any worry that started to build.

The normally hour long walk to his apartment went by quickly in the haze of confusion that filled his mind. Strangely enough, even though he was supporting the other boy it felt he was being lead home. As if some kind of force was keeping him going.. 

As he turned down the small side street he lived on the shorter boy spoke up “Do you live alone?”

“No, I have a roommate” Joshua said. He tried to stop himself from answering, but he clearly wasn’t in control of himself.

“Is he there now?” He asked, panic lacing his words.

“No, he went home for Christmas” Joshua replied, relived by his own answer. Even with the fog that filled his head he knew that this wasn’t a safe situation. He didn’t want to know what would happen if he had brought this home to Vernon. 

Joshua lead him to his door and started to fumble with his keys. Once he had the door to unlock the mystery boy grabbed his chin with his free hand and made him look into his eyes again.

“What’s your name?” The mystery boy asked. His voice filled Joshua’s head, almost leaving him dizzy as he got lost in his eyes. 

“Joshua Hong” he said absently, silently cursing himself for answering.

The boy nodded and moved his face closer to Joshua’s “can I come in. Joshua Hong?” He asked him, dragging out his name. He ran his hand down Joshua’s arm, resting it on top of Joshua’s hand on the handle.

Hearing the mystery boy say his name made Joshua’s heart flutter in his chest. Still though he felt a danger to the boy. He focused hard through the fog on his words before he spoke again “I… I can’t-“

Before he could finish the other boy leaned forward and pressed his lips against Joshua’s. As their lips moved against each other Joshua felt his mind slip back into the comfortable haze. The other boy pulled away and looked at josh with hungry eyes, they seemed different then before, darker.

“What were you saying?” He asked, his fingers now tangling themselves with Joshua’s over the handle.

Joshua nodded feebly as he watched the boys lips move. They were softer then he could have imagined “you can come in...” he mumbled.

Before Joshua could even start to turn the handle the stranger flung the door open. He pressed a hand on Joshua’s chest and pushed him through the threshold. The sudden burst of strength confused Joshua as the intruder pinned him to the wall. The boy then closed the door with his other hand. Joshua watched as his hand then moved up the door and flipped the deadlock, the sound of the click made his stomach drop.

Joshua tried to argue with the other boy but was stopped again as he pressed his lips against Joshua’s once more. Again the world around him melted away as he lost himself in the other boys lips. As the kiss grew messier Joshua couldn’t help but move more into the kiss. He felt his intruders hand slowly move up to caress his neck, the gently touches sending shivers down his spine. He couldn’t help but get lost in the moment, moving his own hands to rest on the other boys hips. This must have been what he wanted, as he started to kiss hungrily as his jaw line.

Joshua felt almost high off the contact, and rolled his head back with a low moan. As he felt the strangers breath on his throat he ran his hands up the boys side, he had long forgotten about the injury the other boy had, and practically shoved a whole finger into the wound. 

The other boy jolted back in pain, grabbing his side as he fell back into the door cursing under his breath. All at once the the fog that polluted Joshua’s head cleared, he started to say sorry before he fully realized the situation he was in.

Joshua looked around in a panic and his eyes settled on the other boy leaned against the front door still holding his side. Joshua watched with wide eyes before trying to think of another way to escape. The only other option he could think was the window in the living room. If he could just make it there he could break it and run for help. He started to slowly move against the wall for the living room entryway when the injured boy spoke up again.

“I didn’t want to do this...it would have been so much easier for you if you didn’t stop me” he said while correcting himself. He looked up at Joshua, but this time Joshua didn’t give him a chance for their eyes to meet. He turned and tried to run to the living room. “I didn’t want to scare you. But I guess it’s a little late for that now.” the voice said quieter behind him. 

With the state he was in there was no way he could catch Joshua. If he throws a lamp from a table he should be able to break it and jump through. He could see the window and reached for his lamp of choice. Just as his fingertips graze the lamp he feels arms wrap tightly around his waist from behind. Joshua’s heart dropped at the sensation. How did he catch him? He could hardly walk before!

“I’m sorry, but I need this more then you could ever understand” his assailant whispered in his ear as he pulled him closer to his chest. Joshua tried to scream but was stopped by four needle like fangs sinking into the soft skin between his neck and shoulder. Joshua excepted more pain, not to say that there wasn’t any, but once the fangs were fully sunk into his flesh a feeling of bliss spread from his bite. It almost made the burning pain worth it.

The longer the fangs were in him the stronger the feeling got, soon changing from bliss to a sort of lust. Joshua couldn’t believe the way his body reacted as a low guttural groan escaped him. On top of his pleasure, the bloodloss had the room spinning around him. He wasn’t sure how long the other boy has been holding him, but after what felt like hours he loosened his grip on him. After he had his fill the man carefully moved Joshua over to sit on the couch. He knelt next to Joshua as he fought to stay awake. 

“Goodnight Joshua.” His attacker said as his eyelids finally fell closed. The last thing he saw before he had fallen asleep was his eyes, god his eyes.


	2. Half Cooked Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow Vernon can't cook. Shocker.

Joshua was jolted awake by the sound of a pan crashing to his kitchen floor, followed by a string of curses. He groaned and laid back down, why does Vernon even try to cook? He should just stick to toast at this point. As the thought crossed his mind, he remembered that Vernon should be halfway to America right about now. Joshua sat up as memories of the night before flooded his head. He looked around somewhat disoriented before he jumped up. He glanced back at the bed,confused. He could have sworn that the vampire had left him in the living room last night. He shook his head, deciding to deal with that later and grabbed a bat he kept next to his door.

He carefully opened it and stepped out into the hall. He planned each step taken, being extra careful of the creaky floor boards. Joshua could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears, he didn’t know why the vampire left him alive or what he had planned for him, but wasn’t about to wait and find out. Just as he was about to round the corner into the kitchen, bat raised for an attack, he heard Vernon’s familiar laugh.

Joshua stopped and lowered the bat to his side as he rounded the corner. He froze as he saw the vampire from the night before sitting at his kitchen island. And...wearing his clothes? Vernon was kneeling on the ground, shoveling half cooked scrambled eggs into their trash can.

“I’m shocked Josh hasn’t come in to mock me yet.” Vernon said as he stood, glancing to the entryway Joshua was currently frozen in. “Speak of the devil… what’s with the bat? You don’t play baseball.” Vernon asked pulling a face.

Joshua, ignoring Vernon’s last statement, stared at the scene for a moment longer before clearing his throat. “Oh, uh well you weren’t supposed to be home, and I didn’t know who was in the kitchen.” He said, keeping his eyes locked on the intruder.

Vernon pulled a face and laughed. “And you forgot Jeonghan was over?”

Joshua ripped his eyes from the now named vampire, Jeonghan, and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I guess I didn’t sleep well. Why are you home Vernon?” He asked trying to hide the nerves in his voice.

“On the way to the airport, mom slipped on some ice and broke her arm on the fall. She’s okay but we missed the plane, and she didn’t seem keen on flying with a cast.” Vernon said as he tossed the used pan into the sink. “So want some toast?” He asked, raising his brows expectingly.

Joshua shook his head. “No, just start the coffee. Jeonghan, can I talk to you in my room?” he asked, his grip tightening around the base of the bat.

The vampire hopped off his stool and stretched as he walked past Joshua “Of course, Shua” A barely there smirk gracing his lips.

Joshua pulled a face as he turned to follow him. Once they were both in his room Joshua closed the door and poked Jeonghan's chest with the tip of the bat. “First, don’t call me Shua. Second, you owe me some explanations,” he stated, purposely avoiding eye contact.

The blonde boy smirked at Joshua and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Alright, ask away Shua.” The blatant teasing in this situation only proved to make Joshua’s blood boil.

He pressed the bat harder into his chest, trying to seem as intimidating as possible without making any eye contact. “What the fuck happened last night? Why didn’t you just kill me? Why are you still here? And why the fuck are you wearing my clothes?” He tried to stay as calm as he could but his mind was racing a mile a minute.

Jeonghan paused in what must have been thought, before giving his explanation. “Well, to start, last night I was obviously hurt and you just happened to walk by and whisk me off my feet.” He grabbed the bat and pointed it away from himself so he could take another step towards the taller boy. “I didn’t kill you because I thought you were sweet. I’m still here cause’ your roommate walked in on me leaving your room in your clothes. And lastly I took your clothes because mine were destroyed last night”. Joshua could hear the smirk in Jeonghan's voice. “Anything else?” He raised a brow at him as he watched the human tense slightly.

Joshua glared at the vampire, his eyes focused on his mouth to avoid being controlled again. “How the fuck did you convince Vernon you were supposed to be here? Did you put him under your spell as well? I swear to god if you do anything to hurt him I’ll-“

The vampire rolled his eyes, unbothered by the others threats. “You’ll what? Bash me with your cheap maple baseball bat?” Jeonghan grabbed Joshua’s jaw and forced him to look up at him again. Unlike the night before Joshua’s head stayed clear. The taller male pulled away from the vampires grasp, stumbling back and allowing him to observe the other.“ Vernon isn’t under my _glamour_ , But yeah when he first saw me he had no reason to see me as anything other than human, so, why would I waste my energy with a glamour? But he did see me leaving your room in your clothes so…” The blonde trailed off before shrugging all together. “Anyways long story short, I’m your secret boyfriend, We’ve been dating for about a month, and I think I said we met at a bar.”

Joshua looked at the vampire, dumb founded as he scraped the recesses of his mind for words. “You’re my what? Secret boyfriend, are you kidding me? I just got out of a relationship! And you still haven’t told me why you're wearing my clothes.”

“Well I mean that’s obvious, did you see the state they were in last night? Anyways it could be worse, you could still be in a relationship. Then you would have looked like a right prick.” The shorter boy laughed. He walked over and plopped down on the bed. “Look it’s best we have a reason for me to stick around. It’s not like I’m going to leave you alone anytime soon.” He stated it as if it was a well known fact.

Joshua turned to follow the movements of the other “Why is that exactly? Trust me, I have more than a few good reasons you should leave.”

Jeonghan snorted out a laugh and opened an eye to look at the fuming human. “Oh come on Shua, we both know if I leave you alone you’ll go around telling people that vampires are real and how one attacked you.” He let his eye fall closed again as he continued. “I can’t lie, that would be very troublesome for me and my friends. So I’m gonna stick around and keep an eye on you.”

“Alright and what if I just tell people about you anyways?” Joshua asked and put a hand on his hip.

The vampires face turned dark as he brought himself to sit up and lock eyes with the human. “You’re getting bold, hmm? I mean, you’re right, I can’t stop you from telling people, but I can’t just let a bunch of humans know about me, can I?” He stood from the bed and walked to the now frozen human and ran his hand up his neck, his heartbeat thrumming beneath his skin. “So go ahead Shua, tell Vernon and the rest of your human friends. I’ll make sure they can’t tell anyone else.” He smiled, flashing his fangs at him before walking past him to the door. “Shall we see how Vernon is doing then?”

Joshua was stunned. It finally clicked just how much danger he and everyone he loved might be in. Jeonghan was a wolf in sheep's clothing, and if he told anyone he would silence them. He turned to face his captor, a newly discovered bravery stopping him from cowering to the monster. “Let me get this right. You want me to just stay silent and let you follow me around? Pretend like you didn’t just threaten my friends and family?!” Try as he might, Joshua couldn’t stop himself from getting worked up.

Jeonghan opened the door and said in a hushed tone, “Now you got it. I’m not unreasonable Joshua, but if you threaten my livelihood, I won’t hesitate to defend myself.” His face softened as he smiled at Joshua “Now come on, if Vernon can manage to fuck up cooking eggs, I’m afraid what he might do to your coffee.” Before Joshua could reply the shorter boy left for the kitchen, leaving Joshua to stand alone before the empty hallway.

  
—-

  
As threatening as the vampire was earlier, Joshua was surprised to find how tame he normally was. Well, maybe more lazy than tame. The other man managed to find a comfy place to lay in just about every room in the house, couch or no couch. At first, Josh spent most of his time watching the vampire to make sure he didn’t attack without reason, but it quickly became clear that he had no intention. The dark haired boy hastily became bored watching him and Vernon argue about what shitty show they should watch and stood. “Where you going?” Vernon asked, Jeonghan turning to look at him as well.

“I have an essay due Monday I need to work on, but don’t worry about me, you guys watch whatever.” He said and made his way back to his room. Once in the comfort of his quarters, Joshua relaxed and slumped into his computer chair, flipping open his sad laptop. As stressful as this whole situation was, there was no way he was going to let it affect his fucking grade. He swears if that vampire thinks he’s going to make Joshua miss a class, he will carve that cheap maple bat into a stake.

Once his laptop had booted up, he popped his earbuds in and started writing the objectively pointless paper. It should really be illegal to assign as many essays as he had had already this year. It was times like this he cursed Seungcheol for convincing him to become a teacher. “ _You're already fluent in English_.” He had said “ _it would be so easy to just be an English teacher. Just think of the money_!” Oh yeah this is so easy. Maybe he should make _him_ write his next essay.

Joshua was so engrossed with his work, and with his music blaring in his ears, he hadn’t noticed someone had walked into his room. He continued blissfully writing until two arms snaked their way loosely around his neck and shoulders. The taller boy jumped and ripped his earbuds out, whipping his head around to look at whoever was holding him.

Behind him, Jeonghan frowned slightly “I’m bored” he pouted, and pulled Joshua and his wheely chair towards the bed.

He quickly pushed the vampires arms off of him and turned to face him as the blonde fell backwards onto the bed. “Did you not hear me earlier? I have to finish this essay.” The human said as he shuffled himself back towards his desk. He popped one ear bud in this time, leaving the other out to listen to the blonde boys whining.

And whine he did. “Vernon is boring Shua, you need to entertain me.” Jeonghan demanded as he lazily flopped about on the bed like a fish on land.

“Boy, if you think he’s boring do I have some news about me...and you seemed entertained with him earlier, what happened?” Joshua asked as he continued to type away on his keyboard.

“Well, before I could annoy you with it.” The living mass on the bed mumbled as he watched him slave away.

Joshua sighed and turned to face the pathetic creature. “I’m not making you stay here, it’s not my job to entertain you. I’m not going to let this whole situation ruin my grade, so if you want you can lay there quietly or you can leave. Honestly you can do whatever you want as long as you don’t interrupt me or hurt anyone. Got it?” He asked, thoroughly done with him. Though he couldn’t help but notice how the blond looked almost angelic sprawled out on the bed, strands of hair slightly obscuring his soft face. If he didn’t know better, Joshua might have been persuaded to humour him.

The humans outburst seemed to entertain Jeonghan enough as he smiled at his frustrated host. “Aww but you’re so cute when you’re annoyed, Shua”

Joshua rolled his eyes as he turned away from the laughs of the vampire. He hated to admit how nice it sounded. Joshua popped his other earbud in as he continued to work on his paper, trusting the vampire would find some way to entertain himself. Honestly, who does he think he is? First he threatens Joshua and declares himself his fake secret boyfriend, now he’s trying to what, be his actual boyfriend? Waltzing into _his_ room insisting he pay attention to him. That sentient leach really has to get over himself.

Joshua was so caught up in his paper and his internal ranting, he barely heard Vernon yelling his name from his doorway. When he had, he ripped his earbuds out once again and turned to look at him in annoyance. He had expected to see Vernon standing in the door, possibly with a takeout menu, to pester him about dinner. But to his surprise, instead of a takeout menu, Vernon stood with two tall boys behind him. One long and thin, his features sharp and pointed, his black hair styled in a mullet. The other, thin and broad, his small features delicate on his face, topped with chocolate brown hair. Both of them looked just as flawless as jeonghan, though in their own ways. He looked at them, confused, as he prepared to ask who the hell these guys were, when Vernon opens his mouth before him.

“Jeonghan’s roommates are here, said you invited them over for dinner?” Vernon said. The brown hair boy behind him waving cheerily.

“We were thinking Chinese food? I’ll pay if I can pick the restaurant.” The mysterious brunette said, making Vernon’s face light up.

“Sold. I’m down to eat anything that’s free.” Vernon says happily.

Joshua looked between Jeonghan’s surprisingly annoyed face, and the trio in his doorway. Joshua strongly considers emailing his teacher for an extension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I can't believe I predicted Josh and Jeonghan's hair change, you're welcome. As always any criticism is welcome.


	3. Free Chinese Food

After Joshua managed to send his teacher a long email explaining how his roommates mother had to be taken to the hospital after a bad fall, and how he just couldn’t get the paper done, he found himself sitting in the living room once again listening to his ignorant friend converse with the growing number of monsters. He learned that the two new vampires went by Jun and Minghao. They both seemed nice enough, but then again so did Jeonghan normally he supposed. 

Out of the two Jun was more talkative, he seemed happy enough teasing Jeonghan and planning their dinner with Vernon. They might have asked Joshua’s opinion at some point but as long as he and Vernon stayed off the menu he couldn’t care less. 

Minghao was quieter than Jun, as Joshua watched him he quickly realized the quiet vampire was watching him back. Well not just him, Jeonghan and Vernon as well. Each time their gazes met he tensed, expecting his mind to go foggy like it had the night before, and yet it never did.

Joshua almost jumped as the Chinese food menu was tossed onto the coffee table, Jun hitting the end call button at the same time “It should be here in 30 minutes,” he explained.

Vernon hung his head in defeat. “Well does anyone want a snack while we wait?” He asked the room as he stood.

The blond vampire next to Joshua grinned as he watched the only other human in the room “Are eggs an option?”

The other two vampires looked confused but to Jeonghan’s dismay the joke went over Vernon’s head “Nah we’re out. I’ll just grab chips or something” he said and made his way out of the room.

Joshua couldn’t hold back a chuckle at the blatant disappointment on the blonde vampires face. Jeonghan crossed his arms and sat back “God I could drink blood in front of him and he still wouldn’t guess I’m a vampire”

Joshua glanced over to the other vampires in their room to assess their reactions, though he really wished he hadn't. The daggers Minghao was shooting at Jeonghan with his eyes nearly stopped Joshua’s heart, he was amazed it hadn’t killed the blonde yet. Jun on the other hand looked disappointed. Something told Josh he shouldn’t know this secret, it jump started his anxiety all over again.

Vernon walked back in the room with a freshly opened bag of Doritos “This is our last bag, so we’re gonna have to ration it out,” he said and looked between the group “Uuuh...did I interrupt something?” He asked sensing the tension in the air.

The brown haired vampire turned to Joshua’s friend with a friendly smile “Ah Minghao is just mad Jeonghan lost his house key and didn’t tell us”

Without skipping a beat the black haired creature nodded and finally spoke “Yes, actually Jeonghan can we speak in private?” He asked and stood. The sense of power he gave off in such a simple movement locked josh in his seat. He watched his predatory movements as the monster practically glided past Vernon, his eyes locked on him like a cat watching a mouse “We’ll be back” he promised and moved down the hall.

Jeonghan sighed and rose from his seat, kissing Joshua’s cheek as he went. “Wish me luck” he said and followed his roommate down the hall.

Vernon seemed confused by the interaction but was distracted by the remaining vampire reaching into his abandoned dorito bag, loudly biting into the chip “So what were we saying before?” 

Vernon blinked a few times before picking his conversation back up from before. Josh watched him and leaned back ‘ignorance really is bliss’ he thought and looked at the hall.

—

Jeonghan followed Minghao into his ‘secret boyfriends’ room, closing the door behind him before looking back at his coven mate “Alright let’s get this over with”

The black haired man had to bite back his fury as he spoke in a hushed tone “do you think this is a joke? A human knows about us Jeonghan, the fact that you thought it would be okay to tell someone-“

“Come on Minghao you know I wouldn’t just tell someone. I didn’t really have a choice” Jeonghan grumbled and plopped himself down on the humans bed.

Minghaos eyes narrowed as they followed the blond vampire “What happened last night...what did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything” Jeonghan hissed and rubbed his face “I was at a bar looking for a human to go home with, but I came up empty handed. I decided to just go home when I was followed…”

“Jeonghan..” minghao started but was cut off when the blonde sat up.

“Before you say it, no I didn’t lead them back to the coven. But they did get a few pot shots in” he said and ran a hand through his hair “I managed to escape and wandered into Josh, and the rest is history.” He said nonchalantly watching the other vampire sink into Joshua’s computer chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Great well that confirms our worries about vampire hunters...now, explain to me why you didn’t just kill the human?” Minghao asked, raising a brow.

Jeonghan tensed as he searched for an answer “Well I was thinking. If there are vampire hunters in the city, wouldn’t it be smart to always have a human I can go to for blood? I mean it’s safer then having to go hunting and giving them a chance to find me.” he said watching the sleek vampire for his reaction.

Minghao eyed the blonde up and down before sighing and leaning back against the chair “I suppose you have a point. It might be best for us all to find a blood bag” he said and stood “the other human, what was it, Vernon? Does he know?” He asked raising a brow.

Jeonghan barked out a laugh and sat up “No not a clue, figured it was safer that way”

Minghao simply nodded “What a shame, it would have been easier just to have two blood bags under one roof” he shrugged and made his way out of the room and back to the others in the living room.

Once Minghao was gone Jeonghan was finally able to relax, allowing himself to sink back into the bed and closing his eyes, letting out a slow breath as he calmed himself. He opened his eyes and stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling considering his last 24 hours. Whether it was true or not it felt like he had escaped death twice. The pang of fear in his stomach almost made him pity the human sitting in the living room. But it didn’t matter, did it? He and Josh were stuck together now, and at least he was easy on the eyes. Jeonghan pondered to himself as he dragged himself back to the living room.

—

The atmosphere seemed to lighten up over dinner. Vernon filled his plate up and sat at the dining room table with Minghao and Jun, fearlessly talking their ears off about some new album that Josh had already heard about a thousand times. Across the room at the island Joshua watched over his friend and the other vampires with concern, taking note of the fact that the black haired one rarely ate, his friend instead picking off his plate between bites from his own.

Next to Joshua, Jeonghan picked at his own plate “You should eat, you might be anemic after last night” Jeonghan said in a hushed voice as he leaned towards him.

Even though his voice was soft and soothing it still managed to send a shiver down Joshua’s spine “Oh what. Now you care about my well being?” Joshua snapped back in his own hushed voice, though he did shove a mouth full of rice in his mouth. “Why the sudden change in heart?”

Jeonghan sighed and lowered his voice more, hoping the other vampires couldn’t hear him “We can talk more once the others are gone. For now at least pretend like we get along.” He took another bit of his own food, finishing off what little he had taken in the first place.

Joshua wanted to argue back, but with the other vampires so close to Vernon he figured it would be best to take the blondes advice for now, turning his attention back to his own plate of food.

Surprisingly, the rest of the night seemed to go on without any more problems. Vernon ended up putting on some obscure movie only Minghao had heard of. As the movie dragged on Jun would pick and prod at Minghao any way he could, throw popcorn at him, yawn and lean into him, pull at his shirt and ask why a character did something. It would have been funny if Joshua didn’t know what they were capable of.

Jeonghan on the other hand fell asleep about 20 minutes in, taking it upon himself to lay his head in Joshua’s lap. The human wished he could say he only let Jeonghan do this to keep up the couple appearance, but if he was being honest with himself, he missed the feeling of being intimate with someone. A vampire or not, asleep, Jeonghan looked so peaceful. And really, why punish himself by not indulging in petting the blondes soft hair.

Yes, at first this really was a blessing to the touch starved Joshua. Oh yes, at first, but as the movie dragged on and on Joshua became more and more aware that Jeonghan hadn’t used the washroom all day. The more the human was forced to ponder the fact the vampire hadn’t used the washroom the more he cursed both his humanity and weak bladder. He tried all the tricks in the books to wake the sleeping monster. It started out kind, the odd shift of the leg, slight shaking of his knee, but desperate times called for desperate measures. First he poked his ear, tickled his neck, he even pulled his hair. Even Seungcheol wasn’t this hard to wake.

Joshua may have used to go to church, but in this moment he prayed for any god that would listen to please wake the sleeping monster on his lap. Sure he could have just woke him up, but at this point it was a test of endurance. Then, as though a direct answer from god himself, as the movie ended the brown haired vampire stretched and in the most beautiful voice whined “Haaaannie are you spending the night here again?” 

That did it, Joshua couldn’t believe it but it really worked. The vampire that had trapped him for the past two hours finally woke and stretched, slowly sitting up “Hmm probably-“ he mumbled sleepily, but was startled to full awareness as Joshua left from his chair, power walking for his bathroom.

By the time Joshua had returned the two vampires were preparing to leave, Minghao looked to Josh and offered him a smile that made his blood run cold. He approached the paralyzed human and squeezed his shoulder, leaning in to speak “It was a pleasure to meet you Joshua, I’m sure we will meet again soon,” He smiled before letting him go and moving back to his friend.

“Thank you for having us,” Jun smiled, seemingly speaking more to Vernon than anyone else “maybe next time you can come to our house”

Vernon nodded “I mean yeah, as long as your paying I’m good to go anywhere” he joked.

“Good to know” Minghao smiled eyeing the naive human up and down. After they said their goodbyes the pair left into the night. 

The trio had returned to the living room for some time, though it didn’t take long for Joshua to excuse himself for the night. The hallway to his room felt longer then he had remembered as he dragged his feet to his door, pushed his way in and practically crawled the last couple of feet to his bed. He hadn’t realized how tense he had been until he felt his back unwind from all the anxiety day had brought him. 

He sat up and pulled his shirt and pants off, only then realizing how badly his hands were shaking. He stopped and watched the quaking of his finger as he tried to calm himself. How could he believe the last 24 hours were real? First he was assaulted by a vampire, and now he has to pretend he’s in a relationship with him? On top of all this, he dragged Vernon into it. No matter how hard he racked his brain, Joshua couldn’t find any way to fix this. He wished he had someone he could turn to, talk to, work this out, but anyone he trusted would only be put in danger. He couldn’t tell Vernon, Jihoon, Seungcheol, anyone he could turn to would only become a pawn in this vampires game against him. He felt more alone now than he ever did when he moved to Korea. 

Joshua only sunk deeper and deeper into his own mind until the opening of his bedroom door snapped him out of it. He tensed up as the blonde creature walked in. Joshua glanced over and watched him, each movement was elegant and mesmerizing. He hated how drawn he was to the sculpted leech. His mind told him he should give him another chance, that he looked human and acted human. Maybe he could be trusted, maybe he could be kind.

Jeonghan stretches and pulled his own shirt off “God, I’m glad those two are gone, don’t worry, I’ll try and keep them away,” he said as he made his way to the bed.

Joshua only nodded as he used this time to take in all Jeonghan had to offer. If he thought The vampire was hot before he was godly now, he might not have had a lot of muscles, but what he did have made Joshua’s mouth water. His skin was perfect and smooth like marble, and try as Josh might he couldn’t help his eyes from being drawn to the silver piercings adorning the vampires left nipple.

Jeonghan looked down at the human and grinned “Like what you see?” He asked as he slipped into the bed.

Joshua raised his brows but shrugged “I suppose there could be worse people to be stuck with” he said clearing his throat.

The vampire chuckled and leaned towards Joshua “You don’t have to think of it like that, Shua.” Jeonghan smirked, his hand snaking its way up the humans thigh.

Joshua closed his eyes and soaked in the feeling. God he wanted to give in to the vampire and let him use him. Let him hold him down and have his way with him. He wanted so badly to just let go, but try as he might he couldn’t get the memory of his fangs sinking into his neck out of his head.

Josh grabbed the vampires hand, stopping it at his hip “Please...not tonight” he managed in an exhausted voice, looking up to meet the creatures gaze. “Tomorrow we can talk about this all, your friends, my friends, and the rules we have to set. But I just can’t tonight” he said.

The vampires eyes were locked on him for what felt like ages before he nodded “Okay, I understand. Rest well then.”

Josh was honestly shocked when the vampire actually listened to his pleas. Josh relaxed as he watched the vampire turned to face away from him, Joshua following in suit and facing the other way. He closed his eyes “Good night Hannie” he said smirking, figuring he could get one last jab in before he slept.

He felt the vampire whip around to look at him before sighing and laying back down “Good night”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so its been while but I'm back! Life got in the way but I will finish this fic I swear. i want to say thanks to my amazing beta reader, shout out to you my dude!
> 
> Expect more chapters soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfiction! I am open to criticism and advice if anyone has any!!


End file.
